


blessed with love to love you

by bronweathanharthad



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronweathanharthad/pseuds/bronweathanharthad
Summary: a marriage proposal
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pre-war prompt





	blessed with love to love you

**Author's Note:**

> -title is from "No Other Love" by Jo Stafford

This was a slight breach of tradition. Social customs expected him to ask her father, but he knew someone whose blessing would mean more to her.

He took a shaky breath. “Edmund, can I talk to you about Alma?”

“Of course. Your anniversary is coming up, isn’t it?” If Edmund seemed suspicious, he was concealing it.

“It is, yeah. Four years.”

“Has it been that long?”

“I know,” he said with a nervous laugh. “But that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Edmund…” He took another deep breath. “I think she’s the one. I love her. I can’t … begin to tell you how happy she has made me, and I want nothing more than to make her happy.”

“Are you asking my permission to marry her?”

His cheeks felt hot; he must have been blushing. “I … yes.”

Edmund smiled. It was perhaps the warmest smile that Daniel had ever seen from him. “Dan,” he said, “you had my permission the moment you asked her out.”

She sported a simple periwinkle dress that Daniel hadn’t seen before. She always overdressed for their anniversary, but he found her efforts endearing.

“You look beautiful,” he said as he opened the car door.

“Thank you,” she said with a blush.

As they drove to the restaurant in a comfortable silence, Daniel stole glances at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. This was the night. He knew where he planned to propose and had a rough idea for what he would say. He had no reason to suspect that she would reject his proposal, but that didn’t stop himself from entertaining the possibility. She might not be ready to commit. She might not want to marry him at all, or there could be any number of reasons that hadn’t yet crossed his mind.

But his worried thoughts came to a halt when Alma’s eyes caught his. She had a quizzical frown on her face. “You all right?” she said.

“Yeah.”

“To four years.”

“Four years.”

Alma looked at him like he was the only other person in the restaurant. “The years have flown by, haven’t they?” she said.

“I know. My only regret is not asking you out sooner.”

“Oh, stop,” she said with an amused eye roll.

“I’m serious. I’ve been in love with you for so long, but I didn’t have the courage.”

“But then you found it.” She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. “Besides, if you waited any longer, I would’ve asked you out myself.”

That got him to smile. He could have proposed to her right then and there, saying that he would not procrastinate on asking her to marry him. But now wasn’t the time. No doubt other restaurant patrons would see, and he owed it to her to propose without an audience.

It was a clear night, perfect for a walk. The restaurant was a short walk away from Didsbury Park, where they had taken walks more times than they could count. They could probably find their favorite areas in their sleep by now.

It was surprisingly quiet in the park. Apart from a few passers-by that they encountered near the entrance, they seemed to have the place to themselves. This was far better than Daniel dared to hope for.

They soon found themselves in the alcove where they had their first kiss, and there they kissed again. Daniel initiated it this time.

Daniel took her hands in his. “You know I love you, don’t you?” he said.

“Of course.”

“You have filled my life with such joy. I never knew I could be this happy in my life, and it’s all thanks to you. I can only hope that I have made you half as happy as you’ve made me.”

“You have,” she said. “You have.” She smiled at him reassuringly but looked like she was trying to determine his intentions.

“I miss you when we’re apart,” he continued. “I can’t wait to see you, even if only for a few minutes. We don’t have to go anywhere; we don’t even have to talk. I love to just… _be_ with you. And I love you more than I ever thought myself capable of loving.” He broke their hand hold and got down on one knee.

“What are you doing?” Alma said, tears starting in her eyes.

“Whatever forever is, I want to spend every minute of it with you,” he said, reaching into his pocket.

She covered her mouth with her hand. She was crying now, but her eyes shone with unbridled joy.

He presented the ring to her. “Alma Lydia Farrier, will you marry me?”

She laughed through her tears and nodded eagerly. “Yes,” she said. “Yes!”

He slid the ring down her finger, holding his breath until he saw that it was the right fit. It was a silver band with an octagonal diamond in the center and one triangular sapphire on each side of the band. It was, he hoped, elegant without being too gaudy, something that fit her taste.

Alma took a moment to wipe her eyes while Daniel stood back up. Once he was back up, she grabbed his face and gave him the most passionate kiss she had ever given.


End file.
